


Убеждённость

by LRaien



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Girl Saves Boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кларисса Ла Ру знает, что она сильнее всех.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Kudos: 1





	Убеждённость

Кларисса Ла Ру знает, что она сильнее всех.  
Она — дочь Ареса. Она одерживает победу за победой.  
Но это вовсе не значит, что умение размахивать копьем — её единственное достоинство.

В детских книжках смертных Кларисса видит сказочных красавиц-принцесс. С обложек журналов смотрят наштукатуренные модели с неестественными телами, наверняка некоторые из этих куколок и не люди вовсе. Женщины в фильмах смертных до омерзения смехотворны. Как дети Афродиты, они глупы и не видят ничего, кроме собственной красоты: всего, что у них есть.  
Дочь Ареса точно знает, что она никогда не станет такой же, как эти существа. Она никогда не уступит, никогда не позволит кому-то другому указывать, что ей делать, как выглядеть и что думать. И те, кто пойдут за ней, будут видеть перед собой лидера, полководца, а не притворщицу с кукольным личиком.  
Когда обезумевший Крис Родригес, вернувшись из Лабиринта, не может даже назвать её имя, Кларисса даёт себе слово оставаться с ним до конца. Привести в чувство и вправить мозги, напомнить, что он — чёртов полубог, как она сама. Сын Гермеса, улыбчивый парень с блеском в глазах — таким он был. Бессвязно лепечущий одержимый — вот кем он стал, но дочь бога войны не собирается с этим смириться. Она победит.  
Мисс Ла Ру не отступит, поэтому никто даже не пытается её отговаривать.

Перед решающей битвой Кларисса чувствует себя оскорбленной. Крис не может ей ничего возразить, даже не пробует: он знает, что его любимая никогда не сдаётся.  
Она и не сдавалась. Она пришла сражаться, чтобы отомстить за смерть подруги: возможно, единственной, кто понимал её по-настоящему. Придурок Джексон даже не сообразил, что мисс Ла Ру никогда не помогала ему, а только жаждала уничтожить врага, лишившего её одного из близких друзей.  
У Клариссы не так уж и много друзей, чтобы позволять убивать их просто так.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко, но Кларисса не сдастся.  
Крис осторожно берёт её за руку, чуть сжимая пальцы: только он может различать на хмуром лице своей девушки тень улыбки.  
— Кларисса, — говорит он. И улыбается — сперва неуверенно, затем уголки губ поднимаются выше.  
— Придурок, — бормочет та, но тоже сжимает ладонь — так сильно, что Родригес охает и меняется в лице.  
Дочь Ареса хлопает его по спине и хохочет, пока от смеха на глазах не выступают слёзы.  
Отомстить за Силену, вернуть Криса обратно, наподдать самому злодейскому злу так, что и Джексон, и боги будут восхищенно таращиться. Кларисса достигла этого сама, побеждая раз за разом. И она продолжит не хуже, это точно.  
Кларисса абсолютно уверена, что всегда будет сильнее.  
Она выдержит. И никому не позволит диктовать, как ей жить.


End file.
